Menu
Allows specific configuration and functions of plugins. Every plugin is free and registers its own menu entries under this heading, so no general description can be given. ---- File *Download ::This item allow the user to download data about the team. For the current season it's possible to download (separately or all together) the XML file (containing team's data), the matchlist and the fixtures. Concerning the past seasons, you can download fixtures from a specific season or the whole matches list from a specified date. *Import HRF ::This item allow to import an existing HRF data file stored on your computer. You can use this function to import older HRF into a new version of HO! instead of copying the "db" directory of an old version into the new version's one. *Refresh ::This item is used to update HO! or part of it by download new or modified components. You can refresh: :::Plugins (adding/updating/removing them) :::HO! (update to a newer version) :::EVP :::Ratings :::Language files :::Flags *Calculate subskills ::This item will start a recalculation of your players' subskills (players' decimal values). ::NOTE: it may take some time to recalculate if your database is quite big, but don't worry, it would take at maximum a couple of minutes! *Options ::This item allow the user to fine-tune his HO!, by setting a lot of parameters that will affect the usage of the program. For a detailed description of all the options and their meaning, go to Options *Exit ::Exits the program ---- Functions The functions menu displays all the standard tabs (and their keyboard shortcuts) displayed on the main area of the program. You can add a function by selecting the corresponding item into this menu, or by using its keyboard shortcut. NOTE: up to version 1.37, with this menu is possible to add a function but not to remove it. Once it's displayed (as a new tab), clicking on its the menu item or pressing its keyboard shortcut won't make the function hide. ---- HoFriendly HoFriendly allow two users to set a friendly match between their teams via TCP connection. Clicking on the item "HoFriendly" will bring up a window where you have to set the options for the match (note that you have to fill the Lineup with at least 9 players in order to dispute a match). Theese options are divided into two parts: *Server ::If you want to host the match on your computer check the "Create Internet Server" option and set the correct value for IP address and port (if you don't know your IP address use the "IP address" item below the "HoFriendly" menu). After the correct values are set, you can click on "Start Server" button and wait until another player connects to your computer, in order for the match to start. After that, you can see the whole evolution of the match. *Client ::If you want to join a match on someone else's computer, you have to check the "Select Internet Server" checkbox and specify the host IP address and port. You have to know exactly which ones they are. Once you are connected to the host computer, the match will start and you'll be able to see the match going on. IMPORTANT NOTE! HoFriendly matches won't affect your players, since they are not official matches! It's only a simulation! Injured played, cards, goals and everything else about this match won't affect the team. Personal note (by Catrone) You can also play a friendly against yourselves, just by starting a server on your local machine (IP: 127.0.0.1) and then connecting to it as a client (on the same 127.0.0.1 address) and playing a match. Function has been removed in HO v1.400 due to intervention of CHPP-Officials. ---- About The About menu contains links to HO! related pages on the web, and (obviously) to Hattrick. It also contains the "Credit" item, that will show the program credits. Category:Menü